The Turkey Dance
by Gleeks09
Summary: AU: Rachel is 3 and is ready to celebrate Thanksgiving with her family. Shelby has always been a part of her life and she shares custody with Hiram and Leroy. Shelby is worried she has taken on too much by volunteering to host Thanksgiving at her house, but little Rachel is right there to help her every step of the way. AU


**A/N – I've got a little Thanksgiving story for you. Rachel is three and Shelby has always been a part of her life. I hope you all like; I had a lot of fun writing it. Enjoy!**

**For all of those who celebrate it, have a wonderful and happy Thanksgiving! If you don't celebrate, or already have this year, enjoy your day and weekend. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Glee. **

Shelby wasn't sure what she was thinking when she said she would host Thanksgiving at her house this year. Hiram and Leroy had a bigger house with more room and, truth be told, they were better cooks than she was. But they had hosted at their house for the last three years, she was still pregnant the first year, and she knew it was time for her to step up and play host. She now realized that she was crazy.

At first she thought it would be fun. She'd plan the menu and then do all of the shopping and then she would get up early and start cooking and it would be perfect by the time everyone arrived. But now, standing in the grocery store with her cranky three-year-old in the child seat of the cart and about six million other people looking at turkeys, Shelby wanted to take it all back.

It was Tuesday and yes, she knew she should have gotten all this by now, but she had been busy. The only reason she had Rachel with her now was because she had just picked her up from a dance class and they'd gone straight to the store. Rachel had fallen asleep in the car and her nap had been interrupted when Shelby carried her into the grocery store. The little girl usually enjoyed it, but not today. But Shelby had to get everything today because Rachel had a dance recital tomorrow evening; a Thanksgiving spectacular, and so this was her only chance to make sure she had everything.

"Mommy," Rachel whined and started to cry. "Hold me."

"In a minute, baby," Shelby said. "We'll be done soon and then you can go back to sleep."

"Noooo," Rachel started to cry harder and she kicked her feet.

Shelby leaned down and tried to kiss her head and offer her a hug, but this was not what Rachel wanted. She wanted out of this cart. She wanted out of this store.

"Come on, Rach," Shelby cooed. "Mommy's sorry."

"Hold me," Rachel cried even louder. "Mommy!"

Shelby tried to ignore the stares as she pushed the cart so she could get down another aisle. She knew her kid was throwing a fit, thanks very much you busy bodies. But she couldn't really blame the girl. Rachel was tired and she'd been whining long before it got to this point. Shelby finally stopped the cart and picked Rachel up and swayed with her for a few moments. Rachel's tears stopped she rested her head on Shelby's shoulder and looked around. She just needed a few minutes.

Shelby continued on and pushed the cart with one hand and set her list in the seat Rachel had just occupied.

"Are you all ready for your show tomorrow?" Shelby asked. She was trying to improve Rachel's mood.

Rachel just humphed with attitude.

"You're going to be the best chicken on the stage," Shelby said. "I can't wait."

Rachel lifted her head from her mother's shoulder and looked at the woman like she was crazy.

"I not a chicken," Rachel said.

"Yeah, you are," Shelby pressed. "I've got your costume at home. It's all ready to go. But don't worry; you'll be the cutest chicken."

"I a turkey!" Rachel said. "I not a chicken."

"Ohh, a turkey," Shelby said with wide eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Rachel said. "Wanna see my dance?"

"I want to watch it tomorrow when you have your costume on," Shelby told her, but Rachel was already wriggling free from her arms.

"I show you," Rachel said when she was placed on the floor.

The aisle was empty and Shelby smiled down as Rachel started to move and do her little dance. She was glad to see that they were over the fit and if she could keep Rachel occupied long enough to get all of the groceries on her list and get out of there; she'd call it a win.

"That was wonderful, sweetie," Shelby said when Rachel stopped and did a small curtsy. "Now come on and help me get everything so we can get home."

"Wait," Rachel said with excitement. "I show you another one dance."

"How about we shop first and you can show me at the house where you've got more room to move around?" Shelby suggested. "I've just got a little bit more to get."

"No now," Rachel whined.

She started to dance and Shelby was torn between letting her finish to keep her happy and picking her up and holding her so they could move on. She realized she should have chosen the latter about two seconds too late. Rachel started to twirl and lost her footing.

"Rach-"

Shelby reached for her, but couldn't grab her before Rachel tripped and fell into a display of cranberry sauce. Somewhere around four hundred cans of cranberry sauce crashed to the ground and started to roll everywhere. Rachel wore a perfect 'O' expression on her shocked face, but she thought it was funny and delight danced in her eyes. Shelby watched in horror as the cans crashed and spread out all over the aisle surrounding both of them and the cart.

"Rachel!" Shelby scolded. She bent down to the girl's level and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, Mommy," Rachel answered and then looked back at the cans. "Did you see how they all fell?"

Shelby nodded as she gave her daughter an angry expression. People started pouring into the aisle to see what was wrong and they all stood and looked on in shock. Shelby got down on her knees and started to pick the cans up and put them back on the table.

"Start to pick up, Rachel," Shelby instructed. Rachel did as she was told because for once picking up was kind of fun.

A manager made his way through the crowd and came up to them. "Are you guys ok?" He was so worried that perhaps the display had fallen on them.

"Yes," Shelby said. "I'm so sorry. She bumped into it on accident."

"It's ok," the manager said, though a weary edge appeared in his voice. At least it wasn't the store's fault. He called over a couple more workers to help them clean up.

Shelby and Rachel stayed until every last can was picked up. Shelby had even slipped two into her cart and figured that at least it was two more that didn't need to be put back.

"Can we do it again?" Rachel asked. "That was fun!" She jumped up and down and waited for an answer and the employees and the manager shot Shelby an annoyed look.

"No," Shelby said. She quickly picked Rachel up and held her tightly because she knew the squirming was coming. "Sorry again."

Shelby got out of that aisle as soon as possible. She deposited Rachel in the child seat of the cart and hurried up to get everything else. Rachel started to cry again at her confinement and Shelby was doing everything she could to get out of the store as fast as humanly possible.

Rachel didn't fall asleep on the way home and Shelby was thankful for it. It was getting late and she wanted to get Rachel some dinner and a bath before bedtime and she did not want her getting a power nap now. She was prepared to deal with a grump if that meant getting Rachel to bed a little earlier so she could get her kitchen organized and ready. There wouldn't be much time to do it the next day between a half day of work and the recital. Leroy's parents were also coming in the next day and Hiram's Thursday morning so Shelby knew she had to have everything ready beforehand.

"Mommy, can I have a bownie?" Rachel asked Shelby after dinner.

Rachel was playing while Shelby cleaned up the kitchen, but the girl was now back for dessert.

"Sure, Rach," Shelby said. She went to the pantry and pulled out a brownie for her girl. "Sit at the table and eat it."

"Can I have chocolate milk?" Rachel asked with a mouthful as she sat down.

"No, but you can have white milk," Shelby answered.

Rachel sighed, but didn't argue. Shelby watched in amusement as the little girl's eyes started to droop and her head nod as she started to fall asleep with her brownie and milk. It was half an hour before Rachel's bedtime, but with only half a nap to go on that day, she was struggling. She had been surprisingly good that evening even though she had to endure one whole minute in the corner for the cranberry sauce incident when they got home. Rachel had cried and stomped her feet, but she didn't leave the corner as she was sometimes prone to do. Shelby actually felt kind of bad because she was the one who had let her dance, but she had to show Rachel the consequences of her actions. Shelby's consequence had been watching her toddler knock down an entire display in a crowded grocery store. But maybe she'd give herself a minute of timeout too. Later. With a glass of wine.

"Can I have another one bownie?" Rachel asked sleepily.

"Not tonight," Shelby said gently. Rachel hadn't even finished the one she had.

Shelby took the piece of brownie that was left and put it on the table and instructed Rachel to take another couple of sips of milk and then she wiped her face for her. Rachel still needed a quick bath and Shelby carried her up to the bathroom and started the water.

"I no want a bath," Rachel whined as her mother started to undress her.

"I know sweetheart, we'll go super quick," Shelby said.

"But I play," Rachel cried and Shelby chuckled.

Rachel usually loved bath time and she always got to play some unless they were in a real hurry. But it seemed as if the girl's tiredness was catching up with her.

"You can play," Shelby said.

"No!" Rachel wailed when Shelby set her in the tub.

"Ok," Shelby agreed.

Rachel didn't even bother to sit down in the shallow water and she cried the entire time Shelby washed her up. She cried while Shelby was drying her off and brushing out her hair. She cried when Shelby made her try and go to the bathroom one more time before bed. It seemed to upset her more that she actually had to go after she had declared over and over again that she didn't need to. She finally started to calm down when the towel was wrapped tightly around her once more and Shelby carried her to her room. Rachel snuggled in close to Shelby and shut her eyes. The whole process took about six or seven minutes.

Shelby expertly got the half-asleep girl dressed and tucked into bed and Rachel was out cold before her mother could even make it to the door. She flipped the soft nightlight on and left the door ajar and headed back downstairs.

The little theater holding the dance recital was packed the following evening with parents and grandparents each with camera and recorders. There was a buzz in the room as they all waited for the show to start. Hiram and Leroy were there along with Leroy's parents, Roy and Shirley. They all sat in the fourth row near the aisle so they could get the best spot to film Rachel's dances. The little was in two dances, the second of which involved a costume change into their turkey outfits. Shelby thought it was crazy for a whole bunch of three year olds to have to do a costume change, but the dance instructor insisted she had it under control.

Rachel's first dance was great and everyone fell under the spell of the prancing toddlers. Rachel knew the dance inside and out, but still insisted on adding some additional…flair. She got a big laugh when she put her hands on her hips and stared down a boy who waved to his parents in the audience. Little Miss Rachel knew that you were not supposed to wave during a dance recital. At least not so blatantly; she snuck in a tiny wave when her group was leaving the stage.

"That girl is going to be a star," Roy said during the next break. "She just commands the stage."

"And she's certainly not afraid of an audience," Shirley added. "She'd probably have no problems getting up there and doing that dance all by herself."

"Oh she wouldn't," Hiram agreed. "She'll do a dance anywhere, right Shelby?"

"How much cranberry sauce are we having with dinner tomorrow?" Leroy asked innocently.

"Shut up. Both of you," Shelby said. She hadn't heard laughter like that in a long time than when she told the men about Rachel and sauce.

The lights dimmed again and the next age group came on much to the delight of Shelby so that the cranberry jokes could not continue.

Backstage, Rachel was huddled with the other kids with her bag and she was trying to find her clothes to change into her turkey costume. She really only needed to change pants because a vest and head piece were being added to the top all of the kids already had on. They were all changing into tan pants with more feather type decorations on it. And yellow shoes.

Rachel quickly shed the tights she had on, not even realizing that her panties had gone with them. This always happened when she took tights off and one of her parents had to get the panties for her. But being naked from the waist down was of little importance right now because she couldn't find the rest of her costume. She quickly shoved her tights and panties in the bag Shelby had given her and sought out her instructor. But the woman was busy with other kids. And so were all of her helpers. Rachel was starting to panic because she had to have her costume!

The group performing ran off stage and added to the chaos and Rachel knew she had to get help and fast. Her mother had given her the bag and so she would know where her pants were. Rachel weaved her way through the other kids and made her way to the front of the stage and look out at her parents and grandparents.

"Mommy!" she said in a stage whisper.

Shelby didn't look up and so Rachel moved all the way out onto the stage and stood in front of the audience naked from the waist down.

"Mommy!" Rachel simply yelled out this time.

The laughter grew pretty quickly as the adults in the room noticed Rachel on the stage. Shelby's mouth fell open in shock, as did Hiram and Leroy's. Roy tried to hide it, but he started to laugh as well. Shirley couldn't help it either.

"Is that turkey naked?" a man sitting a row in front of them asked.

"Almost," the woman sitting next to him answered.

Rachel noticed the laughter and put her hands on her hips and called for her mom again. It only took her a second though to appreciate that she was the center of attention. So little Rachel Berry did what she always did best; she performed.

Rachel started to dance. She turned her little bottom towards the audience and started to shake it. Her smile was wide and she was loving this. The laughter grew even louder and Shelby was on her feet in an instant. She practically climbed over Hiram and Leroy to get to the aisle and then hurried towards the stage.

Rachel was quite proud of herself and that her performance was being so well received. She loved the sound of the applause that was meant just for her.

Before the dance could continue, Shelby reached the stage and lifted Rachel into her arms. She held her tightly to try and shield her nakedness and quickly ran back stage.

"Rachel Barbra Berry!" Shelby scolded as she put Rachel on her feet and pulled her own sweater off and put it around the girl. "What are you doing?"

"I no have my turkey pants!" Rachel cried with a sudden change in demeanor.

"Yes you do," Shelby said. "I packed them this morning."

"Rachel, there you are," her dance instructor Leanne said as she made her way towards them. "No one could find you. You're the only one not ready."

"She said she can't find her pants," Shelby explained. "So she walked out on stage with no pants on to find me." She was more than a little annoyed with this woman.

"I've got them right here," Leanne said. "I had everyone's out and ready when they came backstage. I hadn't gotten to Rachel yet."

Shelby just sighed. There wasn't much she could do right now and so she just took the pants from the woman. "Rachel, where are your panties."

"I no know," Rachel said.

"Her bag is over here," Leanne said.

Shelby picked Rachel up and carried her back to the other room and pulled the out the tights and retrieved the escapee panties from where they had been bunched inside when Rachel took them off. Rachel was dressed in the next couple of minutes in her full turkey regalia and Shelby gave her a kiss and a gentle swat.

"Don't take those pants off until you have help. Break a leg."

"I dance for you," Rachel said.

"Thank you," Shelby said with a smile. "I love you."

"I yove you," Rachel said and she hugged Shelby quickly and went back to her group.

Shelby left Rachel under the now much more watchful care of Leanne and waited for there to be a break in the show. She gathered her dignity and stepped from backstage out into the main theater and made her way to her seats. Her cheeks tinged bright red when the room applauded for her. Hiram and Leroy had joined in the fun and she gave them withering stares when she stepped past them to sit down.

"Don't worry, Shelby," a man named Luke who was sitting behind them said. His son was in Rachel's class. "I got the whole thing on video. I already promised Hiram and Leroy a copy."

"Wonderful," Shelby said.

They sat in silence for a few moments until Hiram nudged her and she looked over at their smiling faces and mischievous eyes. She finally cracked a smile and let out a laugh just as the lights were going down for the big turkey number.

Later that evening, they were all back at Hiram and Leroy's and Rachel was perched on her grandfather's lap still in her turkey costume.

"You were wonderful, sweet pea," Roy said.

"You were the best turkey up there," Shirley agreed with her husband.

"Mommy found my pants," Rachel said.

"Yes, she did," Hiram laughed. "You were a pretty funny turkey without pants on."

"I dance by myself," Rachel said proudly. Yep, she was going to be a star one day. The stage might not be big enough for Rachel plus the rest of the turkeys in years to come.

"I'm going to head out," Shelby said after a while. "I'm going to prep some more stuff and get to bed so I can get up early."

"How's the turkey looking?" Roy asked.

"Pretty good," Shelby said. "It's been thawing. I wasn't able to get the bag out yet because it was still too frozen so I'll do that in the morning."

"Stuff it full," Roy said. "That's my favorite part."

"Stuff it?" Rachel asked. She had seen the turkey in her mother's refrigerator but she didn't know you could put anything inside of it.

"Yeah, that's where you make stuffing," Roy said. "It's my absolute favorite. Your mama is going to make the best stuffing this year, I know it."

"I help you?" Rachel asked as she looked over at Shelby.

"Sure, sweetie," Shelby smiled at her. "In the morning you can help." She knew the little girl would forget by morning anyway. If she had to guess, she would say that Rachel would be too involved in the Macy's Parade to care about much else. "Ok, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"I go with you?" Rachel asked when Shelby leaned down and kissed her head.

"No, buddy, you stay here with grandma and grandpa tonight," Shelby said.

"No," Rachel whined. "I go with you."

"Let her sleep where she wants," Shirley said. "She's had a big day and tomorrow will be even busier."

It only made sense. Despite which house she went to, Rachel would be asleep soon anyways. They usually liked to keep it consistent with Rachel during the week as to where she stayed, but that rule was relaxed quite often.

"Daddy, I go with Mommy?" Rachel asked with a pout over at Leroy.

"Of course, peanut," Hiram answered.

"Ok, come on, Rach," Shelby said.

She lifted the girl from Roy's lap and they said their goodbyes. Rachel was pleased to be getting her way because she knew that someone had to help Mommy stuff the turkey. It was grandpa's favorite and it had to be done right.

Shelby had let Rachel play for about fifteen minutes when they got home before putting her to bed. She didn't even bother telling her to pick up the little mess she had created when she came back to tuck her in because the girl could do it later.

Hiram and Leroy and their parents arrived at Shelby's house at nine the next morning and found her busy in the kitchen. Rachel was still in her green footie pajamas and was in front of the TV for the parade. Walter and Patricia, Hiram's parents brought two pies with them and happily greeted Shelby at the door.

"I didn't know you all would be here so early," Shelby said.

"We wanted to come over and visit and be together," Patricia said. "It'll be more fun to cook together."

"And we figured you might need some help," Hiram said.

"I think I've got it all under control for now," Shelby said. "But if one of you wants to get Rachel dressed, that'd be great. I've got to start stuffing the turkey."

"I'll go up and grab her some clothes in a few minutes," Leroy said. "She looks pretty content right now." They all looked in on Rachel and she was doing a little dance where she sat to the music on the TV.

Hiram got the turkey from the fridge for Shelby and she was grateful that she'd finally be getting that space back. The adults started to pour themselves coffee and set around the table while Shelby got the ingredients she needed to stuff the turkey.

"This is the worst part," Shelby said with a grimace as she readied her hand to reach in the bird and pull out the bag or organs.

"They're not bad if you cook them right," Roy offered.

"It's gross," Shelby countered. Nope, she didn't do internal organs.

Shelby took a breath and reached her hand in and felt…a leg? What the? Shelby grasped the object and pulled her hand out and everyone was stunned to see a Babrie doll come out of the turkey. There was a moment of silence as everyone looked at each other and then back at Shelby and then at the turkey. What was going on here?

Shelby braved the unknown and reached her hand in again and this time pulled out a Matchbox car. And then five Legos stuck together. Her turkey was like Mary Poppins' carpetbag. Shelby reached in again and pulled out a wad of baby doll clothes. Shelby didn't know how and she didn't know when. But her most certainly knew who.

"Rachel!"

Rachel came running into the kitchen and squealed with delight when she saw Hiram's parents. Patricia scooped her up and gave the girl a hug.

"Rachel, what is all of this doing in the turkey?" Shelby asked.

"I stuff him!" Rachel said proudly. "Grandpa like him stuff."

Roy burst out laughing.

"How much stuff did you put in there?" Shelby asked.

"A lot. Another one car and another baby," Rachel said. "And him clothes and-"

"Ok," Shelby stopped her. She had a feeling she knew where the pile of toys Rachel created last night was.

None of the other adults could keep a straight face as Shelby tried to figure out exactly what was in her bird.

"Dinner may be a little later than we thought," Shelby said. She was damn near going to have to do surgery to make sure she got everything out. And she still hadn't even reached the bag full of disgusting organs yet.

"Come on, little bit," Walter said as he took Rachel from his wife. "Let's go watch the parade."

The grandparents all agreed and they went into the other room while Shelby simply sat at the table and stole Hiram's cup of coffee.

"She did not get any of this from me," Shelby told them.

"No, I'll take credit for this one," Leroy said.

"But the half-naked dancing turkey most certainly comes from your side of the family," Hiram added.

Shelby just laughed and shook her head. Their little girl was something else alright.

It took a while, but the turkey was finally prepared and cooked and the family sat down at the table and enjoyed their toy-stuffed turkey and runaway cranberry sauce. As they ate, they soaked in the wonder of their happy three-year-old who was never going to live down her reputation as the cutest half-naked turkey in Lima.

**A/N – Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you all liked this. Leave me a review if you can. Thanks, guys! **


End file.
